Slave's wish
by Verity971
Summary: Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi." Un esclave qui ne veut pas de la liberté. "J’aurai toujours besoin de toi!" Un maître qui ne veut pas seulement un esclave."Alors je serai toujours ici." Et un amour interdit.Sasu/Naru romance drama
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Stary202

Traductrice : Verity971

_A Slave's Wish_

Rating-M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, de la violence, viol possible, et d'autres choses classées M)

Pairings- principalement du SasuNaru, et puis du SasuSaku _(na mais ne vous en faite pas c'est tout petit)_, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, et d'autres paires peuvent apparaître dans les chapitres suivants.

Disclaimer- Je ne suis pas propriétaires de Naruto, mais je le voudrai bien !

Résumé «Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi." _Un esclave qui ne veut pas de la liberté._ «J'aurai toujours besoin de toi!" _Un maître qui ne veut pas seulement un esclave._ "Alors je serai toujours ici." _Et un amour interdit_. Dans ce romantique et dramatique conte, le souhait d'un esclave peut-il réellement se réaliser ? SasuNaru.

Note : Salut à tous ! Alors je vous préviens, ceci n'est pas ma fic et la seule chose que j'ai rajouté est cette petite note. Donc, j'ai traduit cette fic (poussée par une pulsion soudaine) alors si vous aimez, surtout n'ayez pas peur de laisser des review !! Voilà, alors je me tais et bonne lecture. PS : Les reviews (anglais ou français) lui font écrire plus vite :p !

_**Prologue**_

"Récite" Dit-il d'une voix dénué d'émotion. Je connaissais cette voix mieux que la mienne. C'était la voix de mon maître et je savais exactement ce qu'il entendait par "Récite" car il me disait de faire la même chose tous les jours.

"Je suis votre esclave. Je n'étais rien avant d'être votre esclave, et je ne serai rien si jamais je venais à vous quitter. Je sais où est ma place et serai toujours à vos côtés. Je suis le vôtre, et seulement le vôtre et tous les châtiments que vous me donnez, je sais que je les mérite. Je ne suis pas même pas digne de vous laver les chaussures, et je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez avec un sourire. "Récitais-je exactement comme je l'avais apprit, plus de dix années auparavant.

Il me dit ensuite de me lever donc je me levai de ma position agenouillée afin de me mettre face à mon maître.

"Très bien. Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon esclave." Mon maître me sourit d'un air narquois tandis qu'il mettait sa main sur ma joue. Ce n'était pas un geste d'amour. Je le savais bien. Mon maître fait toujours cela quand il voulait du sexe.

Oui, c'est vrai, je suis l'esclave sexuel de mon maître.

Je commençai alors à déboutonner le maillot de corps blanc de mon maître alors qu'il enlevait son pardessus bleu foncé. Il portait également un tailleur noir. J'aurai prit le temps de regarder la peau pâle de mon maître, après avoir défait sa chemise, si ce n'était que nous faisions la même chose au moins trois fois par jour.

Mon maître est aimé par toutes les filles du royaume pour sa peau pâle… ses yeux sombres… ses cheveux noirs. Mon maître est très beau en effet, ce qui me fait toujours me demander pourquoi il m'avait choisi, moi, comme esclave. Un homme. Certes, j'avais les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, et la peau tannée, ce qui me mettait un peu en valeur, mais j'étais loin d'être aussi beau que mon maître.

Je n'étais qu'un esclave.

Mon maître aurait pu avoir toutes les princesses, ou princes d'ailleurs, qu'il voulait, mais il m'avait choisi. Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de comprendre pourquoi, et je n'ose pas demander à mon maître qui est actuellement en train d'enlever son pantalon et son caleçon.

Mon maître n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiha, 17 ans, deuxième plus riche après son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiha, 25 ans. Il est le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et je suis honoré d'être son esclave. Il peut être froid, et un vrai salaud, la plupart du temps, mais j'ai aussi vu ses cotés aimables et doux.

"Suce." Ordonne mon maître. Obéissant, je me mets à genoux et insère l'entrejambe de mon maître dans ma bouche, comme indiqué. Je lèche et suce jusqu'à ce que mon maître soit satisfait et jouisse dans ma bouche. J'avale le tout, sachant que je serai puni si je ne le faisais pas.

J'aide alors mon maître à se mettre sur le lit, car il est trop épuisé pour le faire lui-même. Il met ensuite un bras sur ses yeux et laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré.

"Désolé." Me marmonne t-il. Comme je le disais, mon maître peut être un vrai salaud, mais il peut également être très doux, surtout après le sexe. Ce sont certainement les moments que j'aime le plus, car c'est à ces moments-là qu'il me montre son vrai visage. Le petit prince gâté qui ne veut qu'être pardonné pour tout ce qu'il a fait de mal.

"Je vous pardonne. Je le ferai toujours." Dis-je légèrement en arrière, sachant exactement ce qu'il fallait dire afin qu'il se sente mieux. Mon maître se rend toujours responsable du fait que je suis un esclave, et que j'ai été enlevé à ma famille, et pense que je le hais à cause de cela. Même si c'est en partie de sa faute, je ne l'ai jamais haï pour ça. En fait, c'est tout le contraire.

Je sais que c'est interdit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir ces sentiments alors que je fléchis les genoux à côté de lui… mon maître… déjà endormi. Je sais, je sais, mais ... je ...

Mais je suis tombé amoureux de mon maître.

--------------------------------

Stary202 : J'ai décidé de mettre fin ici, parce que le prologue serait trop long si je ne l'arrêtai pas ^ w ^ J'ai le chapitre suivant, prêt, mais je veux attendre de voir si quelqu'un aime vraiment cette histoire d'envoyer le premier chapitre.

Verity : voilà, c'est tout et je vais faire comme elle, hein, j'attends les reviews ! (Sachant qu'elle a déjà posté quatre chapitres !) Donc voilà, à vous de jouer !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Stary202

Traductrice : Verity971

_A Slave's Wish_

Rating-M (Yaoi, lemon, lime, de la violence, viol possible, et d'autres choses classées M)

Pairings- principalement du SasuNaru, et puis du SasuSaku _(na mais ne vous en faite pas c'est tout petit)_, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaKisa, et d'autres paires peuvent apparaître dans les chapitres suivants.

Disclaimer- Je ne suis pas propriétaires de Naruto, mais je le voudrai bien !

Résumé «Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi." _Un esclave qui ne veut pas de la liberté._ «J'aurai toujours besoin de toi!" _Un maître qui ne veut pas seulement un esclave._ "Alors je serai toujours ici." _Et un amour interdit_. Dans ce romantique et dramatique conte, le souhait d'un esclave peut-il réellement se réaliser ? SasuNaru.

**Note :** Salut ! Alors euh... désolé pour le retard hein... en même temps, il n'y a que quatre chapitre alors je veux pas aller trop vite ! Ce premier chapitre n'est pas vraiment très important alors ne soyez pas étonné ^^ Le fait est que ce chapitre introduit un peu et le chapitre 2 parle de la façon dont Naruto est arrivé à être esclave et... enfin vous verrez bien ^^ Patientez pour le lemon... lool ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Verity971

_**Chapter 1 - Cheering On The Forbidden Love**_

Mon maître remit lentement ses vêtements, et me congédia, une fois de plus, après avoir fait l'amour et s'être excusé pour cela... Je quittai tranquillement la salle et alla à mon quartier, qui était dans le hall de mon maître.  
"Kami-Sama, comment peux-tu encore supporter ce salaud, Naruto?" me demanda Kiba, le chef cuisinier de mon maître. Il est l'un de mes amis proches, de sorte que je peux parler normalement près de lui.

« Tu es juste en colère parce que le Maître a crié sur toi parce qu'Akamaru était dans la cuisine ce matin. » Le taquinai-je. Akamaru est le chien de Kiba, que le Maître lui a permis d'avoir, aussi longtemps que Kiba ne le laissait pas traîner dans la cuisine.

«Ouais ben, c'est pas comme s'il y avait des cheveux dans la nourriture ou quoi que ce soit. Le salaud était maussade ce matin, il voulait quelqu'un sur qui crier". Se plaignit Kiba alors qu'il était assis en face de moi sur son lit.

"Et tu étais le parfait idiot?» Ai-je demandé.

"Oui, exact… attends, NON! Je ne suis pas un idiot, espèce de petit chibi! Grogna Kiba.

"Hé, je ne suis pas un chibi!" grognai-je à mon tour, en rigolant.

"Si tu l'es ! Tu fais seulement 1m52, et tu as seize ans bordel de merde! "S'exclama Kiba, Akamaru aboyant pour montrer son accord.

"Hey, c'est 1m58 pour ton information !" lui dis-je, bien que je savais qu'il avait raison.

"Cela prouve simplement mon point de vue. Pas étonnant que Uchiha n°2 (1) t'aime beaucoup ! Tu es petit, tu as les yeux bleus, une peau bronzé et les cheveux blonds, et tu as une façon de faire qui fait penser aux filles. Tu cries juste 'UKE'! "Dit Kiba, jetant ses mains en l'air alors qu'il parlait.

«Vous savez qu'il a raison Naruto. Si mon frère ne vous avait pas remarqué le premier, vous seriez certainement le mien en ce moment" Dit Maître Itachi alors qu'il se penchait sur le cadre de notre porte.

"M ... Maître Itachi! Que faîtes-vous ici? "Lui demandai-je, surpris et embarrassé qu'il ait entendu notre conversation.

«Eh bien ... C'était ma maison, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié." Dit Maître Itachi, avec un sourire narquois.

"... C'est vrai ..." Je rougie encore plus, tandis que Kiba riait.

"Tss tss, que ce passe t-il ici ? Vous vous moquez à nouveau de Naruto, Itachi?" Demanda Kakashi, le conseiller des maîtres, alors qu'il entrait aussi dans nos quartiers.

"Oui, pourquoi ? C'est l'amoureux de mon petit frère après tout" Dit Itachi en plaisantant, mais je continuai de le corriger.

"Non, je suis juste l'esclave du Maître. Je ne suis rien de plus pour lui et je ne le serai… jamais." Lui dis-je tandis que je sortais à toute vitesse de la salle, décidé à me débarrasser de ce sentiment s'insinuant dans mon estomac en allant dans les jardins.

POV Normal-  
"Naruto peut vraiment être stupide parfois" Marmonna Kiba à Itachi et Kakashi, alors qu'ils regardaient le blond s'enfuir « Je souhaite qu'il réalise enfin que Uchiha n°2 a le béguin pour lui. »

« Toutes plaisanteries misent à part, vous savez que même si chacun d'eux savaient ce que l'autre ressentait, ils ne pourraient quand même pas être ensemble" Déclara solennellement Kakashi.  
"Ce serait encore mieux pour eux s'ils savaient, 'croyez pas?" Demanda Kiba.

"Mon petit frère, pourrait faire quelque chose d'imprudent s'il savait comment Naruto se sentait vraiment, donc je pense qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien, pour l'instant en tout cas" dit Itachi avant de quitter la salle pour se diriger vers sa chambre.  
Kiba tira la langue au dos d'Itachi et Kakashi lui dit simplement «Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour eux qu'il s'enracine ainsi dans le silence, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. » Sur ce, Kakashi se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qui avouera le premier… ? Naruto est tellement stupide… ça pourra lui prendre un certain temps et Le Salaud (2) a un ego tellement grand que ça prendra pas mal de temps pour qu'il le dépasse… » Dit Kiba alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, Akamaru venant se mettre sur son torse. "Merde, je pourrais finir par aider Le Salaud à être avec Naruto s'ils prennent trop de temps."

* * *

Naruto regardait le gigantesque jardin face à lui. Il s'étendait des portes du château Uchiha, jusqu'à la porte d'acier qui séparait Naruto, à l'heure actuelle, du monde extérieur. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, car c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici en premier lieu.  
«C'est un excellent yuushou (2)," Naruto sourit, regardant par-dessus toutes les plus belles fleures et plantes imaginables. Le blond monta sur une des collines du jardin où il pouvait s'allonger tout en continuant à regarder toutes les belles fleurs.

«Ça me rappelle des souvenirs" Se dit Naruto alors qu'il se remémorait une scène qui datait de trois ans.

-- Flashback --

To Be Continued : Hé oui, c'est fini, désolé, mais je pouvais pas mettre plus ^^

- C'est le surnom de Kiba pour Sasuke. Kiba et les frères Uchiha sont amis depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, de sorte que Kiba est loin d'appeler les frères 'Maître'.

- Oui, juste un autre des surnoms de Kiba pour Sasuke. Je pourrais aussi penser à d'autres surnoms que Kiba va utiliser dans les chapitres à venir !

- L'expression japonaise pour décrire un endroit de calme et de paix.

------------------------------

A suivre ! Stary202 est réellement heureuse de toutes les reviews qu'elle a reçu et vous en remercie chaleureusement ! (vous avez plus aimez que les anglais ^^) alors continuez à lui dire ce que vous attendez de sa fic, elle suivra vos conseils si précieux ! A bientôt !


End file.
